I won't let it!
by Mrs.Hermione Jane Weasley
Summary: Ginny has been married to Harry for 12 years and finds herself pregnant.  But what if Harry isn't the father. Rated M for later chapters. Contains violence, strong language and adult themes. Not suitable for children.
1. Prologue

**DO ****NOT**** IGNORE THIS! THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**A/N:****This is a AU, Alternate Universe, fic. This is not what happens. This fic also has adult themes including rape and the psychology behind it. If you are a person who can not/ will not read such things, please don't flame me, just go find another story to read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter & Co. Universe, please don't ask.**

Prologue

It was the year 2003. The war was now over and Voldemort finally was vanquished. Most of the terrible deeds that the deatheaters committed stopped, though some were still being preformed on unsuspecting victims.

Both sides had taken losses, in war that was to be expected. Though the Order of the Phoenix seemed to take it harder, with the loss of good friends and family, like Kingsley Shacklebolt, Oliver Wood, and Percy Weasley, who, it seemed, finally forgave his family and gave his life protecting his little sister. And many were injured, as 'Mad-Eye' Moody had lost a finger, Susan Bones had become paralyzed and Fred Weasley limped to exesive and unreversable spell damage to his knee.

All in all, the first few months after the war were not spent how they thought it would be. There was no celeabrating, for many deatheaters were still at large, no happiness, for many were grieving, but there was one thing that had finally hit many. It started with the the marriage of Dobby and Winky the house-elfs and soon after them everyone was getting married. Harry proposed to Ginny as soon as he walked in to the Burrow, Ron asked Hermione that night at dinner, and Neville romanticlly proposed to Luna during a walk in the garden. Mrs. Weasley was estatic. She invited the Order over to celeabrate, though there was more than that. During the party a couple deatheaters showed up, as well as the traitor they thought dead, Draco Malfoy. The Order wasn't prepared but after a year of surprize attacks they weren't off guard. Once they had chased them off Remus and Hagrid deicided they couldn't wait any longer and they proposed to the loves of their lives; Remus to Tonks and Hagrid to Madam Maxime. Then, just a day later, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan proposed to their girlfriends, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell. The marriages took place and the families grew. And that's were our story now begins.

**How do you like it? Please review. Praise is always welcome as well as good critism! I need it to make my story better. Flames will not be tolerated. Thanks!**


	2. The Job

**Sorry the other chapters are so short. I'm just getting started. **

**Summary: Ginny Weasley has been married to Harry Potter for twelve years and finds out that she's pregnant. What if Harry isn't the father?**

**Disclaimer: I saw the tooth fairy when she arrived for my last tooth and asked if instead of a quarter if I could have the rights to Harry Potter. She laughed at me and left me an 'I.O.U.' note.**

The Job

She was late, very late indeed. A half hour late at that. Running through the halls, her bright red hair streaming behind her. She had done this a few years ago, though this time there was no one to give her a detention. She looked up and around. Damn it! She had passed the entrance to McGonagall's office. She turned to go back. Peeves came around the corner. Oh, she was in for it. McGonagall was going to kill her for being late and Peeves was just making her later.

"Peeves, get out of my way," she yelled at him.

"Oh, why, if it isn't the little Weasel girl. What are you doing here by your little self, or is Crackpot back there too? Potty wee Potter, you there?" Peeves called floating down the hallway. Seeing as Peeves was now out of the way, Ginny took off towards Professor McGonagall's office again. She skidded to a stop as the statue Gargoyle came in to view.

"Dumbledore," she called to the statue and stepped on to the first step as it jumped aside. As the stairs escalated to the Headmistress's office Ginny worked to make herself presentable. '_Great way to try to get the job to assist Madam Pomfrey, Ginny. Be late for your interview._' she scolded herself, rather as Hermione would, she thought. When the stairs reached the door she knocked politely. '_It's the least that I can do after being late._' The door opened on it's own accord.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter. Come in girl, come in." Professor McGonagall called from behind her desk, motioning to a chair. Ginny hurried across the office and sat in the chair, noticing as she did that someone was in the other.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, Professor. I was held up by Peeves." she said slightly blushing.

"Yes, yes. So was Mrs. Weasley here, unfortunately." McGonagall stated, not even bothering to cover her grin. Ginny did a double take on the girl next to her. The girl had a slight bump on her stomach and honey brown curly hair.

"Hermione? 'Mione, what are you doing here? And, oh my, 'Mione, are you pregnant?" she asked her voice becoming slightly shrill.

"Ginny, calm down. I'm here for the same reason as you. I have an interview. And, yes Ginny, I'm pregnant, but we can talk about it later." Hermione replied, in a tone quite like their mum's.

"As I was saying, dear, Hogwarts would be glad to have you as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And you could Floo home every night, Floo back every morning, and you could even have Ron stay here with you. And, once your ready to give birth Poppy and Ginny could help you in the Hospital Wing." She smiled at her former student. "Oh, and Ginny, I've already accepted you. Now, I expect both of you back here, with your husbands, a week before term starts to meet the other teachers. You'll be surprised at how many you know. Goodbye girls," She stood to see them out, " And tell the boys 'hello' for me, would you?" They laughed and walked down the stairs.

'_Yes, this just might be a very good term. And I'm not even a student anymore._'

**Please review! It's kinda important to me and hurts when you leave anonymous reviews. Oh, and I'll give you a cookie if you review for me!(All cookies are imaginary)**


	3. The Office

**Disclaimer: My parents asked what I wanted for my birthday and I asked for the rights to Harry Potter. They thought I said the right to a merry plotter and locked me in my room! So sadly I own nothing!**

The Office

As the Gargoyle jumped back Ginny stuck her hand out and brought Hermione to a halt. "Gin, what's-" Ginny cut her off with a light hug tenderly avoiding Hermione's belly.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you and Ron, but how long have you known and why didn't you tell me? Have you been checked out yet? Oh, I'll have to check you out myself. I really don't trust more than half of those healers at St. Mungos." She conjured a stretcher. "Oh, bloody bother. _Wingardium Leviosa_. Get on it,"she ordered.

"Ginny! What! I'm fine, I've only just found out about it and I haven't let anybody check me yet. And, thank you, but I can walk to where ever you want to go, I'm not that far along yet," Hermione huffed, clearly insulted. "And, I'll beg you to watch your language in front of my child!" Ginny rolled her eyes. It was just like Hermione to scold her for her language when she needed to be checked out to see if her child was healthy or not.

"Oh, damn it. 'Mione, your not getting out of getting a check up by reprimanding my language and your child hasn't been born yet and can't here what I'm saying. Now, you can get on the bloody stretcher nicely or I'll curse you and put you on the damned thing myself. So, what will it be," Ginny growled, a slight murderous look in her eyes. Hermione gasped and settled herself quickly on the stretcher, muttering something about, "language" and "my child" and "all my years", which made Ginny laugh sharply causing Hermione to jump.

"After knowing my family for at least nineteen years, through the war and everything and that's the worst swearing you've ever heard. You're even married to my brother and that's the worst you've heard? Wow! That's good. Now maybe you won't yell at Ron so much when he curses for stubbing his toe. Stay still. _Locomotor Stretcher_!" She walked down the hall towards the Hospital Wing, shaking her head. Her sister-in-law could be a prat sometimes, but she was the one who fell in love with Ron, a feat Fred, George and her thought that no could perform, so she did command a good bit of respect. Though at times she wished she could just send one of her famous bat-bogey hexes Hermione's way. At that thought she stopped and looked back at the stretcher and Hermione.

'_Accio Wand_,' she thought, flicking her wand and catching the other one coming her way. "Just so you don't try anything, and please, don't try wandless magic. Your really quite hopeless at it, you know." It took Ginny all her will power not to smile as Hermione gasped in shock. Hermione Know-It-All Weasley not good at something? It just couldn't be, could it?

'_Yep, that ought to keep her busy enough for me to examine her without complain,_' she thought pushing thourgh the door in to the Hospital Wing holding it for the stretcher to glide through after her. She walked to the curtains and wheeled them to one of the beds. "Get off the stretcher and change behind these. Then, sit on the bed until I return. You try anything and I'll summon you back and believe me, that's not fun. Not fun at all." And strode over to Madam Pomfrey's medicine cabinet.

"Excuse me, but you can't just barge in here and- Oh, it's you Ginny! Why didn't you tell me you were stopping by today?" Poppy Pomfrey called from behind her.

"Sorry, Madame Pomfrey. I actually didn't know that I would be stopping in to day. Just found out that Hermy is pregnant and wanted to give her a quick check up. Hope you don't mind." Ginny replied, her head still in the cabinet looking for the bottle of Calming Draught.

"Not at all. Could I help you though? It'll be nice to see my assistant's technique before the term starts." She stated bustling off to Hermione's bed to pull the curtains away.

"Of course, Madame Pomfrey! I'd be delighted to have your help. Oh, where is the damned thing?" Ginny called over her shoulder while rambling around the medicine cabinet.

"Ginny, please do call me Poppy and the Calming Draughts are in the back on the bottom shelf, right behind the Sleeping Draughts. And do be careful not to knock anything over!" Poppy yelled from her office at the other end of her room.

"Thanks, Poppy!" Ginny hurried over to Hermione. She was deep in thought and jumped a mile when Ginny brushed her arm. "Here, Herms, drink this. Don't worry, it's just a simple Calming Draught," She replied to the look on Hermione's face. Hermione took the potion and drank it making a face at the taste. Ginny smiled, '_That's the Hermione I know!_' "There, there, 'Mione. Now, can I proceed to give you and your baby a check up?"

"I think I'm ready for a check up, Ginny. Thank you, I know your only trying to help us." Hermione looked at Ginny, her caramel eyes brimming with sincerity and love. It made Ginny's heart brake.

"Of course, 'Mione. I'm always here for you. You just need to ask." She took a deep breath and gripped her wand tighter. She guided it over Hermione's stomach listening fairly carefully for a heartbeat.

**Thump! Thump! Thump-thump!**

There it was, the baby's heartbeat.

**Thump-thump! Thump-thump! Thump-thump!**

'_Wait, that's to fast for one baby's heartbeat. Oh! Oh my!_' Ginny was truly shocked!

**Thump-thump-thump! Thump-thump-thump! Thump-thump-thump!**

'_That's way to fast, even for twins. But, no! Surely not!_' "Hermione! Congratulations! Your having triplets! Oh, I'll have to send for Ron. Poppy, will you use the jelly to make sure they're healthy while I contact my brother? Thanks!" She was bounding out of the Hospital Wing and through the door before Poppy could reply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Triplets? No, she must be kidding. Right, Madame Pomfrey? Right? Triplets? Ron and I are having triplets? Triplets! We're having triplets," cried Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ginny tore through the hall back to Professor McGonagall's office. Ten feet from the Gargoyle she shouted the password. Up the stairs, through the door, past the desk. There! The door to her sitting room.

"_Alohomora!_" she shouted at the door just in case and ripped it open. She looked around for a second and spotted the fireplace. She bounced to it, being carefully not to brake anything.

"Ginny! Miss Weasley! MISS WEASLEY! GINVERA MOLLY WEASLEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING BARGING INTO MY OFFICE?" McGonagall shouted jumping up from the rocking chair she was sitting in, knocking it over.

Ginny dug into her pocket looking for Floo powder. "Sorry, Professor! I have to get Ron! I'll explain later!" she yelled finding the Floo powder and throwing it into the fire. "The Ministry of Magic!" jumping into the fire leaving McGonagall standing there looking, for all it was worth, as if she had just been hit by a Confunding Spell.

She hit the floor of the Atrium in the Ministry and took off running towards the lift. When the lift opened she saw Remus Lupin standing inside talking to her husband. She jumped in, hoping that Harry or Remus didn't see her. She couldn't be bothered with questions right now. She had to get to Ron and get him back to the Hospital Wing.

"Ginny? Honey, what are you doing here? I thought you were at your interview. Is there something wrong?" Harry asked moving towards her.

"I need to find Ron. It's about Hermione. He needs to come to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts as fast as he can." she told him as the Welcome Witch's voice said, " Level Two: The Department of Magical Law Enforcement." When the doors opened she quickly kissed him and called "Harry, be sure to invite everyone to dinner to night. And I mean everyone, Harry!" She rounded the corner and was out of sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Harry and Remus looked at each other. "Well, I wonder what that was about," Remus mused, "So I guess Dora, James, and I should arrive at six." Harry stared at him and then out of the lift where Ginny fled to.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked utterly confused.

"Well, you heard her. You have quite a few people to invite to dinner tonight. How 'bout I owl Dora to invite all the Weasley's for you," he replied to his young friend as he stepped out of the lift. "Come on, Harry. We have to get back to the office before Ron leaves," he replied to his younger friend as he stepped out of the lift.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ginny ran to the first desk she saw, which she knew to be Alastor Moody's desk. "Oi, 'Mad-Eye', where's Ron?"

"He's at his desk, Ginny. Why are you here? You know you're not suppose to be here in less it's an emergency," he growled from in his desk. She knew from experience that his magic eye was trained on her for the moment.

"This is an emergency, 'Mad-Eye'! It's about Hermione!" she yelled at him.

"Ginny? What's about Hemione? Is she okay? What happened?" Ron sounded from her right. He looked horrified at the thought of his love being hurt.

"Ron!" Ginny whipped around towards him. "Ron, you need to come with me right now. I have to take you to see Hermione. She's at the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts with Poppy Pomfrey. Now, come on, Ron, Hermione needs you. We have to go," she tried to explain as calmly as possible.

He took a voluntary step towards his sister, "Ginny, what's wrong with 'Mione?"

Ginny looked pointedly at him. "Ron-"

"Don't you dare lie to me. What's wrong with her?"

"Please, Ron! We're wasting time here, we have to get going!"

He took a quick step towards her and screamed, "DAMN IT, GINNY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH MY WIFE? I WON'T LEAVE HERE UNTIL YOU TELL ME! WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?"

"Ron, please, I'll tell you when we get there but we have to go," she begged him

" Ginny, please just tell me what's wrong with her?" he sobbed, great tears running down his face.

Ginny became exasperated. "FINE, RON! I HAD WANTED TO TELL YOU IN PRIVATE THAT YOU'RE GOING TO BE A DAD, BUT APPARENTLY YOU JUST CAN'T WAIT. AND I BET IT DOESN'T MATTER THAT YOU'RE HAVING TRIPLETS AND I HAVE NO CLUE IF THEY'RE HEALTHY OR NOT. NO, YOU JUST HAVE TO BE AS STUBBORN AS EVER. YOU ARSE! YOU ARE SUCH A GIT SOMETIMES, RON, DO YOU KNOW THAT?" she screamed at him, letting all her anger out at him, great sobs shaking her body.

"I-I-I'm gonna b-be a d-d-dad?" he asked taken aback.

"You are such a bloody idiot sometimes you know that? Now, can we get back to Hermione and your babies or do we have to yell a bit more in front of the entire department?"

He stood there looking out into space, his eyes glazed over. "Ron? Ron?" Ginny inquired. He swayed a little and Ginny called, "Ron? RON!"

With a loud **THUMP**, he fell onto the floor. "RON, NO! RON, I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN IT! DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT! _Accio Magical Medical bag!_"she screamed falling on her knees next to him, checking his pulse. '_No, no, no, no! Where is it? It shouldn't be this hard to find,_' her thoughts shrieked at her. "Ron! No, Ron, no! You can't be dead, you're a daddy! Ron!" she sobbed,not finding his pulse and waiting for her medical bag. "Wait! What's that! Ron! Oh, Ron, please let that be your pulse! Oh, oh no! No, no, no, no, it can't be! Ron, you can die! I won't let you! HELP, PLEASE, HELP! I HAVE TO GET HIM TO ST. MUNGO'S NOW! RON! BREATHE, RON, BREATHE!"

**Was this long enough? I hope it was! I'm already writing the next part, so please be patient! Thanks. Please read and review! Thanks again.**


	4. A Classroom's Secret

**Disclaimer: Please, don't ask if I own the Harry Potter and Co. Universe. I'm not J.K. Rowling and that just rubs it in. I just borrow her charcters.**

**A/N: Warning: This chapter contains a rape scene.**

A Classroom's Secret

Harry tried to pull her from Ron's body, but Ginny fought him. "Ginny, let Remus help him. Baby, come on," he whispered in her ear. When she relaxed in his arms he led her further away and sat her down against the wall. "Expecto Patronum!" he said with force and a sliver stag erupted from his wand. He beckoned it to him, stepping away from Ginny. "Find Luna Longbottom, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastophes. Give her this message, 'Luna, your help needed in the Auror office. It's Ginny. Please hurry.' Go," he commanded it. He watched it run around the corner and walked back to his wife.

She threw herself at him and sobbed, "I've killed him. He was going to be a daddy and I killed him. I shouldn't have yelled at him." He rocked her in his arms, looking for Luna. As she rounded the corner he pulled away from Ginny.

"What's happened to her?" Luna asked, with no hint of her normaly odd, airy tone. Though the war had taken many things from her, her normal demeanor was not one of them. Luna had just learned that work and fighting Death Eaters was not the place for her usual tone.

"She came to talk to Ron. She told him that Hermione needed him. He wouldn't go and she kept telling him that they had to go soon because Hermione needed him. He wanted to know what had happened to her and, well you know how she is in a temper. She screamed at him that he was gonna be a Dad. And then, his eyes kinda glazed over and he fell. She freaked out, thinking she had killed him. I have to take the memory away from her. She wouldn't be able to live if she thought she had or had almost killed her brother," he sighed, tears welling in his eyes. "Please, Luna. Please help us."

"You're like my family, Harry, of course, I'll help you, both of you. Just give me one moment," she said wandering over to Lupin and Ron. "Morning, Professor. He's not dead, is he?"

Remus jumped, not expecting anyone to be behind him. "No, no. You're quite right, Luna. He's not. Now, as to what's wrong with him I'm not sure. Grab that medical bag!" he yelled, pointing behind Luna. She turned, snatched it out of the air, and, with the force of the bag's movement, handed it to him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he beamed opening the bag. Quickly he drew out his wand and pointed it at the bag. "_Accio smelling salts!_" he muttered, grabbing a little tin out of the air. Opening the tin, he quickly placed it under the boy's nose. Ron bucked up, coughing. Luna produced a handkerchief for him. When his coughing subsided he handed it back, Luna's eyes widened in fear. The handkerchief was spotted in blood.

Luna grabbed Remus' shoulder. "Remus, get him to the Hogwarts Hopital Wing as fast as you can. Don't let anyone or thing keep you. Curse people out of the way if you must, just get him there." Spotting the handkerchief, he lifted Ron up and ran to the lift. She turned and walked calmly back to the Potters. "Harry, let's get this over with. We need to get to Hermione and bring her with us. Ron's being taken to Hogwarts and after we're done, we should take Ginny as well," she said, her voice shaking. "Ginny? Isn't your best friend going to get a hug? Come here, Gin." The blonde woman infolded her friend in her arms. Harry mouthed 'Thanks!' to her and Luna nodded gavely. She rose her wand, pointing it at the spot just behind Ginny's ear. "_Obliviate!_" she whispered taking the memory away.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry said, a tear falling down his cheek. "I know it's better this way but it doesn't feel right. Not using it on her," he whispered, half to Luna, half to his self.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hermione had passed out from exhaustion waiting for Ginny and Ron to arrive. She woke to harsh whispering. Her head throbbed slightly and the brightness blared at her eyes. She listened, trying to ignore the feeling that something bad had happened.

"_Poisoned? _How?And in the Auror office and everything. The fact that it was the shock of what Ginny told him is what activatied it."

What? What were they talking about? Who was poisoned?

Forcing herself to open her tired eyes, she looked around to see her husband.

"RON!?" She shouted jumping up. "Oh my god! What happened?"

Lupin frowned at her. "Hermione, calm down."

"What happened to my husband, Remus?" she shouted, obviously not calming down.

"Oh dear! Well, he was poisoned." he said looking back down at Ron.

"I swear when I find the person who had the nerve to poison my husband, I will wrap my hands around their neck and I will..." She mummbled the rest grabbing her cloak.

"No! Hermione don't you dare leave! We don't know who did it! And besides, you're in no condition to go about finding him." he argued, but regretted it when he saw Hermione walk up beside him.

"Oh, so me being pregnant is a 'condition' huh? Don't you turn in to a werewolf? Isn't that _your_ 'condition'? Well then, maybe you shouldn't go looking for evil then? If you're allowed to go with your 'condition' then I'm allowed to go with mine! Don't you argue with a pregnant woman Remus." She yelled, but instantly started to cry.

Remus jumped up and went to her. "Really Hermione, there's no need to cry. I'm sorry? I was... erm... being... a git?" He said slowly. A pregnant Hermione could be very dangerous.

Hermione turned away, but turned around to face them. "Where's my wand? Where the bloody hell did you put it, Ginny? I'm going to kill the person who had the nerve!" She turned on heel to leave.

"Condition, huh? Poppy, is that a condition?" Ginny asked, pondering it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------They walked throught the doors into the Great Hall, Harry's arm wrapped possessively around Ginny's waist. She smiled, happy to be back at Hogwarts once more. Looking over the hall she saw that the House tables where out. '_That's odd. They wouldn't have put out all the House tables out just for a staff party._' she thought, looking over the tables to see who was there. From behind her she heard the patter of feet and turned quickly to see several children running towards her. She opened her arms to greet them.

"Auntie Ginny, Auntie Ginny! You're here! We didn't think you were coming!" a sweet voice exclaimed as a young girl jumped in her arms and the others recieved one armed hugs from Ginny.

"Well, let us see, who came to see their Auntie Ginny? I see our Maura and Frank. And there's little Alice. And Sirius James, you little rascal. Freddy, and Penny, and even Patty. Oh, and look there, Arthur and Oliver, and behind them, Charley and Billy. But I don't see Hannah. Where's the baby, Penny?" Harry asked hugging his neices and nephews in turn, keeping James closest to him.

"Auntie Alicia has her. She's with mum and Aunt Tonks." Penny explained pushing her way past her cousins. "I'll take you to her. Move out of the way, Sirius!"

"I'm not in your way, Penelope! Your in my way. Can I come with you, Uncle Harry? Or, do I have to stay to help Aunt Ginny babysit?" the young boy asked, making a face at the prospect of watching his younger cousins. The way Sirius James Lupin hated to not do something useful or fun reminded him of his namesake uncle. Thinking of his godfather no longer had the same effect it did twelve years ago. Now he only remembered the good things about Sirius, not how he died.

"Of course you can come, little Moony. Your mum'll be there any ways. You can give me the heads up on what not to say around her right now. I heard she started tearing peoples heads off for the simplest things. Well, we've all dealt with that nine or ten times now, at least. Come on, let's go see your parents." Harry said, letting Penny lead the way.

Walking around her new professors, Penny called greetings to the ones she knew and liked while Sirius gave running comentary of which teacher taught what subject. "Wotcher, Professor Creevey!" cried Sirius as they passed the two brothers Harry remembered so well.

"Hello, Mr. Lupin. Harry, how are you? Can I take your picture?" Colin joked, smiling about his obbession in his first year at Hogwarts.

"Hi, Colin, Dennis! I'm fine, but I think you have enough of me and Hogwarts, don't you? Are you both teachers or is it just chance that you're both here?" Harry inquired, trying not to laugh at the fact that alot of the new professors had the same last name as another that the students had now or the new professors had once had.

"Aye, we're both teachers, I have Ancient Runes and Dennis has Arithmancy. I would have perfered D.A. though."

"Are you the new D.A. teacher, Harry? You were so good teaching us in fifth year that I wasn't supprised when they said the new teacher was someone that we knew and was one of the best in their year." Dennis questioned his old friend.

Harry smiled, remembering his teaching days that were now long gone. Teaching Dumbledore's Army was wonderful, but he couldn't have done it forever. "You forget. I already have a job. No, that position is filled by one of our favorite Weasleys and the brightest witch of her age. I don't know how Hermione could do that job, expecting and all. Well, Ginny and I'll stop over later, but first I have to go see my newest niece. Bye, Colin, Dennis!" Harry said walking away, both of the boys jaws agape at the though of Hermione being a mum.

"Wotcher, Harry!" a young witch with bright pink hair called out. Getting closer, he realized the figure to be Tonks.

"Tonks!" Harry cried, happy to see her. "How are you?"

Tonks smiled hugging Harry tightly. "I'm wonderful Harry, and you?"

Harry grinned. "Wonderful. How's Remus doing? I haven't seen him since our little 'Ron' coincidence. I wonder how Ron's doing... I should go up and check. Great seeing you Tonks! Catch ya around!" He smiled hurrying to go up to the hospital wing. "I wonder how Hermione's taking this." Harry pondered, paying no attention to anything else.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Looks like your Uncle Harry is leaving the babysitting to me once again. How about you guys go back to playing your games, so I can go talk to some of the family and a few of my old friends, would that be alright? Arthur, Albus, would you show me who's who in the new Hogwarts staff? I'll be back later, love you guys," Ginny said kissing everyones foreheads. When she went to walk away she couldn't move her leg. "Alice, sweetie, go play with your cousins. I'll be back in a little while, okay, honey? Have fun, sweetie! Come on, boys."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Penny wandered out of the Great Hall, looking for her aunt and cousins. 'They don't wander far from the hall normally, but when they're with Aunt Ginny,' she shivered, 'Uh, I don't even want to think what trouble they're getting in. I mean I love her to death, but she's almost as bad as Da, Uncle Fred, and Uncle George combined sometimes. Oh, where the ruddy hell are they?' As she walked down the corridor calling their names she looked in the empty class rooms. Looking in the old Muggle Studies classroom she saw her sister's favorite doll. The only one Patty couldn't go anywhere without.

Crossing the room to pick up the doll, she called out, "Patty, I know your in here. Don't worry, sis. You're not in trouble, I was coming to get you to eat. Da sent me to get you and Auntie Ginny and Oliver and everyone." She heard a whimper in the corner. Moving towards the sound she crouched down, ready to pick up her sister. "Patty, come on. Everyone's waiting. They're all saving you the first piece of tripe. Come on, sis, you love tripe," Penny said, trying to coax her sister out of the corner. "Patty, one of the older kids mean to you? Is that your crying. Oh, come here, sis." The small person in the corner whimpered again. "Patricia Angelina Jordan, you come out here right now or I'm going to get Da! You have ten seconds," she stated, counting the seconds off in her head. "Fine then, I'm getting Mum and Da!" She turned to walk out the door to get her parents. When she was within three feet of the door it snapped shut.

"Well, we can't have you doing that now can we, you stupid silly little girl, " a man said stepping out of the shadows. He had a pointy face and cold gray eyes. His hair was a pale white blond. Being six feet tall, he towered

Penny backed away. She didn't remember who he was, but she knew he was a Death Eater. "Let me out, you filthy traitor. You have no right to be in this school. Voldemort doesn't live any more and your lot don't run this school," she yelled at him, searching for her wand.

"_Accio Penelope Angelina Jordan's wand! _Wondering how I know your name, little Penny? I've been watching you, sweet little girl. I'll teach you and the rest of the blood traitor family your places in the Wizarding world. Did you think the Dark Lord gone, my sweet Penny? Then, you thought very, very, very wrong, my darling. My, my! Penny, so young, but so womanly already. A nice curve in your hips, a small waist, large breasts," he smirked as she blushed trying to get the door open. He walked quickly towards the young girl, pinning her against the door. "Are you afraid of me, my dear? I think you are. But I bet you like it rough, don't you?" he asked, grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him. He reached for her breast and squeezed hard making her scream.

"Help! Help me! Aunt Ginny! Da! Arthur! Help me, please," she cried, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Now, now, my darling. We can't have someone barging in here while you're being taught your place in this world. _Silencio! Incarcerous! _There we go! Much better," he whispered in her ear, pushing her to the ground. "_Diffindo!_"he said pointing to her clothes, smiling as they ripped down the middle, showing her developing teenage body. As he cast a silencing charm on the room he lowered his self over her, his pants and boxers pulled down around his ankles, and with one single cruel and painful thrust ripped away her sweet virginity.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ginny wandered down the hallway to find her niece. She hadn't come back from rounding up her cousins and Ginny herself. Infact, Penny hadn't even found those she had pursued. Casting _Alohamora_ on every door she past, just in case, she came to the old Muggle Studies room.

The air around the door seemed to be quieter than it should have been, even if it had be deserted more than a dozen years ago. She walked up to the door and whispered, "_Alohamora,_" and opened the door.

Right in below the window she used to love sitting at she saw a young girl. The girl's hands were bound above her head and her shirt hung ripped in half on her arms, her bra lying on top of it. Her skirt was lying in half beneath her and her knickers were unseen. It was Penny. Tears streaked her face as a man thrusted in and out of her. Ginny could only see the back of the man's head, but it was enough. His hair color was the tell-tale of his identity.

"Malfoy! You perverted little ferret!" she screamed. He looked up and gave her an evil smile, his wand in hand. "_Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!_" she cried, missing him each time.

"Now, now, Ginny is that any way to treat a person who could kill your niece with a flick of his wand," he mocked, sneering when the color drained out of her face at the realization. He flicked his wand at Penny, a green light flashed and Penny was still as death.

Tears welled and fell down Ginny's cheeks. "YOU BASTARD! YOU SICK, SLIMY, MINPULATIVE, PEVERTED BASTARD! _AVADA KEDVARA!_" she screamed, pointed at him. He dived towards her then for the fireplace.

"I'll get you for this you bitch! No matter what you'll pay! And, don't worry, she's not dead. Not yet any ways!" he laughed darkly, as he tossed the Floo powder down and jumped in, narrowly avoiding Ginny's hex. "Malfoy Manor!" he cried and was gone in a second.

She ran to Penny. The girl didn't move and her skin was cold. Picking her up Ginny ran out of the door towards the Great Hall. Stumbling along with her dead or dying niece in her arms, Ginny called for help. Ginny heard soon heard footsteps and set Penny down, keeping her wand at the ready. When she saw a shadow from around the corner she mentally cast her patronus. As the horse shot out of her wand she felt stronger and silently cast a bat-bogey hex. Even though it hit the wall it got her point across and the shadows stood still and the footsteps faded.

"Ginny? Gin, is that you?" a man called from around the corner.

She didn't trust him. It could be Malfoy waiting to hurt her or Penny and she wouldn't take that chance. She stayed quiet as the first shadow took a tentative step forward. She started when someone cried, "Look, Lee! It's Ginny's patronus. That has to be her." Another person bounded around the corner. Ginny waited until the person was in view and pointed her wand at them. She shut her eyes as she cried, "_Stupefy! Sectumsempra! Stupefy!_" Her eyes opened to see Harry, Bill, and Luna sprawled on the floor. She rushed to them, tears staining her face again. Two others rounded the corner, wands raised. She quickly cast a shield over Penny and turned towards them.

"Ginny? What the bloody hell did you do to them?" Lee asked.

"I didn't know who it was. Will you wake Harry and Luna up? I have to fix Bill." she said not paying attention to him. She pointed her wand at Bill's chest and ran her wand along his wound. 'Episkey! _I hope that holds. Oh, Gods! I haven't asked them the personal safety questions and Malfoy's on the loose! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_' she thought grimacing. She turned towards Lee and tapped his shoulder.

"What?"

"What is Penny's secret fear?" she asked, praying that he got it right and grasping her wand firmly.

"She's afraid of spiders, like Ron. Why? What's wrong?" he asked fearful.

Ginny turned to their other compainion, Professor McGonagall. "Minerva, who was the only person you've ever loved?"

"Albus Dumbledore, Ginny. What happened?" the older woman questioned, looking across the hall. Then her eyes widened in fear. "Ginny, what do you and Harry plan to name your first child?"

"If the child is a boy, Albus Severus Potter, and a girl, Lily Nymphadora Potter. I didn't do it." She walked quickly over to Harry. He was sitting up on his elbows, looking rather dazed. He saw her and opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny molded her mouth over his. He was taken aback, but then kissed back passionately. She sighed in relief. It was him, it was his kiss, his touch. It was Harry. She pulled back and walked to Luna.

"Mine was the answer that let Harry into the House of Ravenclaw, just as mine was the womb that bore Alice Abigail Longbottom. Alice for Neville's mother and Abigail for my aunt and gran. Mine were also the words to tell Harry he was not crazy for seeing a Thestrals. I am not who you are looking for nor do I know whom you are looking for. Bill is also whom he says he is. You do not need to ask. Go talk to McGonagall." Luna answered without being asked, all the time looking at Penny.

Ginny looked at her niece. Tears welled in her eyes when she realised the girl was still naked. Ginny quickly conjured a blanket and covered the poor girl. She turned and faced McGonagall.

"Ginny, what happened to Penny? Who did it to her? Why are you afraid? Tell me Penny, we want to help you, but you have to tell us first." Ginny shook her head and Lee grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What happened to my daughter, Gin? Tell me. Tell me!" he cried shaking her, sobs racking her tiny body.

"Lee, let her go. She'll tell us what happened, she just needs to be reasurred that it's us." Harry said, grabbing Lee's wrist. Lee let go and Ginny bent down by Penny. She gathered Penny in her arms, jumped up, and ran down the hall from the way she came.

Remembering her way around the school from her years there, she quickly weaved around the school in a trail none but maybe Harry could follow, if he remembered all the spots where important things took place years ago. But right now, that was unlikely. Finally, seeing the doors of the Great Hall, Ginny slowed down slightly. Clambering into the Hall, she collapsed and Penny fell out of her arms, naked, the blanket stuck in Ginny's arms.


	5. A Vow

A Vow

Ginny woke up feeling rather disoriented. She slightly opened her eyes and guessed that she was in the Hospital Wing. She searched her woozy mind for memory of what happened. Suddenly, it hit her. Malfoy could still be loose in Hogwarts. Penny wasn't safe. Ginny lunged out of bed and tried to run to Penny's bed, but her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Then she heard footsteps coming her way and put her arms up as a shield. Madam Pomfrey rushed over and pulled her assistant to her feet. "Ginny! Ginny, calm down! You need to rest, you can't just bust out of here before you're completely healed. Ginny, don't make me call the Headmistress!" she shouted at the young woman. Ginny broke out of the Healer's grasp and bolted towards her niece's bed. A hand shot out and latched around her waist and she began screaming.

"Love, calm down! Please, baby, relax. It's only me, Ginny!" Harry pleaded. Ginny kicked and thrashed, trying to escape his hold on her. Harry only held on tighter, making the young woman helpless. Tears streamed down her face and she screamed again.

"Auntie Ginny, what's wrong? What happened? Auntie Ginny, why are you screaming?" a young child questioned.

" No! Alice, stop! Aunt Ginny is sick she could hurt you- Alice!" Harry yelled. Ginny slipped out of his grip as he moved to stop the little girl from getting hurt. Ginny snatched his wand and ran to Penny's bed. She ripped back the blankets and saw the bruises on the poor girl's body. Ginny shook her head.

"NO! I'LL KILL HIM! I SWEAR I WILL!" she screamed, backing away from the younger girl. She turned on her heel and ran out the doors. Taking passages she remembered from her school years, she ran to the front doors. She was almost there when she felt a spell heading her way. Quickly, she shouted, "_Protego_!", and ducked for good measure.

As she dived for the entrance she heard someone shout, "Don't let her get outside! She's a danger to herself and others. OUCH!". Ginny snickered at Hermione being stupid enough to leave herself open for the reflected spell. Once she was outside she took off for the Forbidden Forest. She was passing Hagrid and Madam Maxime's cottage when she was seized from behind.

"Let go of me! I'm on important business and I can't be delayed. Will you put me down? You're going to make Headmistress McGonagall cross for delaying me, you know that?"

"S'ush now, Ginny. You know right well tha' the Headmis'ress wouldn't do nothin' like tha'. Now, w'at do you get from runnin' like tha' from the people tryin' to help ya? I though' you was a smart girl, too!" Hagrid told her sensibly.

"Don't make me hex you, Hagrid! Put me down this instant!" Ginny screamed.

"You wouldn't hex me, Ginny. And I know tha' if I put you down you would jus' run 'way 'gain. Now, you jus' be quiet and we'll have you put right 'gain in no time." He threw her over his shoulder and started up to the castle again. She sighed. Killing that sick, perverted, ferrety bastard Malfoy would have to wait another day. Then she remembered Harry's wand and tapped Hagrid on the back. "Huh, was tha' you?"

Shaking her head in silent laughter, Ginny said, "Yes, Hagrid that was me. I thought it would impolite to curse you to get your attention. Here, you should take this so they don't curse me when you step foot in the castle. It's Harry's wand, I kinda...stole it... from him before I got out of the castle." Hagrid took it, nodding understandingly. Ginny blushed and threw her hands up as they stepped inside, showing that she had nothing to defend herself with.

"Thanks, Hagrid! Merlin, Ginny, what's wrong with you? Here, Hagrid,I can take her back to the Hospital Wing from here." Ron said, holding his arms out to take his little sister from the giant.

"I don't mind takin' her me self, Ron. Besides, I need to see Madam Pomfrey for Olympe and the baby." he told them, smiling from ear to ear.

"Madam Maxime is pregnant? Why didn't you tell me, Hagrid? I'm going to have to come out and give her a check up! How many months- never mind, I'll find out from Madam Maxime."

-

As her large friend laid her on the bed, she was surrounded by many familiar faces. Friends and family crowed around her little bed, all shouting at her for running away when she needed help and not giving any information about what happened to Penny. '_Sonorus,' _she thought, casting the only spell she could without a wand. "If you will give me an hour you will get answers, but that is all I ask." she said calmly in her magically magnified voice as a hush fell over the room. "An hour with no one, not a single soul that can move, in this room. You have five minutes to decide and if my request is not met I will stop speaking to everyone but Harry and the person who mutters the counter-spell." Hermione was quickest and restored Ginny's voice to normal before another person could even start countering the spell. Everyone left to debate whether or not to let her have the hour. As everyone having left, Ginny seized the opportunity and ran over to Penny's bed, grabbing her own wand on the way. "_Rennvenerate,_" Ginny cast. The young girl awoke suddenly and swung her arms up to shield her face. "_Silencio! _Penny, shush, don't worry. It's just me, but your going to have to be quiet or we'll be found out and I have to ask you something big, okay? Can you be quiet?" The girl nodded and Ginny countered the spell. "Penny, your parents are asking about what happened to you last night. They want me to tell them and I just can't do that unless you say that's okay. I won't tell them anything you don't want me to, but you have to tell them something, okay?"

"Y-yes, Auntie Ginny, I u-understand. You can t-tell them what happened, b-but don't tell them who it was. I heard you yell M-Malfoy and I know t-that they would kill him if they k-knew. Tell them that I c-can't remember what happened. I will tell them someday, but now I just can't. I don't know h-how I'm d-dealing with this right now, I j-just am and I can't, won't, relive what happened to me just y-yet. Please, promise me, Auntie Ginny!" Penny cried softly, tears streaming down her face.

"Okay, I know just what to tell them."

"I'm sorry to ask this, Auntie Ginny, but will you make the Unbreakable Vow. It would make me feel much better about this whole thing if I knew there was someone I could trust.

"We need a witness. Do you mind if we use Kreacher? He's the only one that won't tell a soul if I ask him to." Penny nodded solemnly and Ginny called her house-elf. Appearing with a slight pop, Kreacher bowed to his mistress. "Kreacher, I need you to be the witness of an Unbreakable Vow. Will you do it and not tell anyone about it?"

"Yes, mistress, I will." He took the wand that Ginny offered.

"Go on, Penny." Ginny urged grasping the other girl's hands as Kreacher placed the tip of the wand on them.

"Will you, Ginny, only inform my parents, Lee and Katie, that on the night of August 26, 2015 I, Penelope, was raped and not give them details?"

"I will," said Ginny.

A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its self around their hands like a red-hot wire.

"And will you, to the best of your abilities, protect me from the man whom raped me?"

"I will," said Ginny.

A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain.

"And, should it prove necessary. . . if justice is not prevailing. . ." whispered Penny (Ginny's hand twitched within her niece's, but she did not draw away), "will you claim the life of the man who raped me?"

There was a moment's silence. Kreacher watched, the wand upon their clasped hands, his eyes wide in fear for his mistress.

"I will," said Ginny.

Penny's astounded face glowed red in the blaze of a third tongue of flame, which shot form the wand, twisted with the others, and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands like a rope, like a fiery snake.

"Kreacher, thank you. If you would return my wand and then return home I would be most thankful." The house-elf handed over her wand and with a slight pop, disappeared. "Penny, do you mind for now, if I put a memory charm on you. It'll break just as soon as your ready to deal with what's happened to you and then it will let all of the details fall into place. Until you're ready though, it'll just be a haze. You'll remember that you were raped, but you'll just remember that. Is that okay?" Smiling as her niece nodded, Ginny cast the charm and gave Penny a sleeping potion. Walking back to her bed, Ginny summoned a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink. Pulling the food tray up, Ginny formed a letter to Penny's parents. It read:

_Lee and Katie,_

_I am terribly sorry to have to be the one to tell you this. Penny was raped last night. I don't know who it was that raped her and Penny can't remember anything about last night. I burst out of here this morning with the sole intention of protecting her and I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything. Now, there is nothing more for you to know, unless Penny remembers what happened and that might never happen._

_Ginny_

"_Accio Sleeping Draught! Accio Potion Cup!_" Pouring a cup of the potion, she laid the letter on the food tray and pushed it away. She tossed back the potion and set down the cup. By the time her head hit the pillow and the door into the Hospital Wing opened, Ginny was out cold.

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that it took this long to write it and I know that it's a small chapter but I needed a transition and you'll see why it took so long if you read, "Who I was is who I want to be" the second chapter. The next one will be here soon, I swear! Thank you to my fantastic beta, MissGinveraPotter, and my wonderful beta/co-author, Ashmee! They made this story go from trash to good. Please review! **


End file.
